King of the Rock
by StonedMonkey1
Summary: When I left Pride Rock i was selfish and immature. Never did i think i would have to return to it and them to confront my past, take my life back, and win back the girl i so desperately needed in my life...
1. My Life So Far

Hey guys my name is Stoned Monkey1 and I am going to do my thought of how the movie should end! Keep in mind this is a one shot unless 1 person tells me to keep going Please review

WARNING! LIKE MOST PEOPLE ON THIS SITE MY UPDATES MAY BE SLOW AND I HAVE 2 OTHER STORIES TO WORK ON SO BEAR WITH ME PLEASE! I AM GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE EVERY SUNDAY!

Without any further ado here I go (don't get mad if it sucks!)

Simbas POV

I don't remember much of my childhood. I remember being lifted up to my land by a monkey and being born into a huge responsibility without anything to say. My Father was the king of my soon to be kingdom "Pride Rock" and I respected him so much. So much even words can't describe. I had many friends each of which was very special and unique in they're own way.

I was bethroned to someone I barely knew but had a crush on. Out of all of this nothing is compared to how I committed manslaughter to my father. I never wanted any of this to happen. My trustworthy uncle sent me down there told me there was a secret or surprise. Manslaughter! Manslaughter and I was so young! It seemed almost like the end when IT came. The stampede. I swear I saw a meercat riding a warthog but everything was so fast I couldn't tell what was what. I didn't even see my dad jump down to retrieve me.

I lost him several times he dissipated under the herd multiple times. The herd was almost trampling him quickly. I wasn't surprised by what happened afterwards but I was surprised by the agonizing thoughts of finally realizing I was fatherless. Of course I still have my mom but it doesn't feel the same without my playful dad.

I saw him hanging onto the rock for dear life. I saw my uncle holding on to him. I saw him slip… I saw his body on the dirt not moving. I daringly walked forward to it and was immediately scared. My father was gone forever. His body boring and lifeless? Not to me. It meant everything it's what got me where I am right now. Its where it is going to take me soon.

I was such a coward. The future king running from his problems because he was told so by his uncle! Only to end up being chased by 3 psycho hyenas. I ran and ran and evidently I ended up passing out in the desert far from the proud rock. I heard crows and I partially hoped that they would eat me. I then heard some weird screaming then I was picked up and was carried to safety.

I was raised and saved by Timon and Pummba my guardians and my friends. They taught me how to live life to the fullest. To have the most fun. To forget everything in the past…

Hakuna Mattata

This phrase is more than a bunch of bunched up words together to make something that sounds funny and catchy but it's the rules. The rules for no rules. I was in heaven to grow up to do whatever I wanted when I wanted to do it. I was grown up with a waterfall, eating insects, and forgetting everything I knew and learned new things.

I know what you might be thinking. Hakuna Mattata huh? Well then why are you reminiscing in the past about what happened to you? Well in fact im not trying to remember it, it keeps coming back to me. The least I can do is get it off my chest.

My child hood was carelessly cared for I respect my parents and often I wondered how they were doing. Not as much as I thought of Nala though…


	2. My Most Haunting Memory Part 1

Nala. The one intelligent girl I'm supposed to wed when I get older. The girl I am supposed to grow up with and have kids with. To grow old with. When we were little Zazu my guardian when my dad wasn't around kept telling me that. I used to get to frustrated. You said It enough. We get were gonna grow up and marry each other! He stressed it so much.

Its not just Nala by herself that I missed and remembered but more about the night before I left.

_I stared at the cave… It was beautiful . Nothing compared to it except maybe.. Nala? I was confused did I like her? _

"_Hey Simba!" She yelled at me as she ran torwards me and pinned me to the floor. Of course she was the king of "Pinned Ya!" But I was the prince of Pride Rock. I looked into her beautiful elegant eyes. Bluish Greenish… The perfect combination if you asked me! The sunshine coming from behind her made her look like an angel. I abruptly came out of my trance as I looked into her face and yelled_

"_Get off!"_

"_Okay! *giggle* Wow your terrible at Pinned Ya!"_

"_Hey! You caught me off guard!"_

"_Alright on three!"_

"_Wait.. What!"_

"_Three!" She yelled after jumping after me and after rolling several times stopped. Honestly I didn't try I just was worried. We rolled into the cave. We laid in the heap of dirt we made. She looked up and suddenly I was in her trance again. She looked around several times before finally saying _

"_Oh my gosh It's Beautiful!" Still staring into her eyes I replied_

" _Couldn't have said it any other way…" She noticed and punched me in the shoulder before looking away trying to hide her blush._

" _I mean -ugh- Look I found this earlier!" I said pointing at the cave end_

"_Oh well its pretty!"_

"_Yeah… Hey look! The walls are clean and we can draw on them like cavemen!"_

"_Oh yeah… Oh Cool!"_

"_It's nice huh?"_

"_Yeah it is" she said looking at me._

"_Okay then lets meet back here tonight before we sleep!" I turned around before I heard_

"_Why?"_

" _Were gonna sleep here!"_

"_Oh Okay!" She turned around hiding her other blush_

_I walked out and ran home the sun was almost gone. _

"_Hey dad!" I yelled_

"_Hey son!" his smile was always sincere._

"_I'm gonna spend the night at Nalas okay!"_

"_Okay but come back tomorrow okay I have something to show you"_

"_Okay Dad" I walked out but ran back inside. I forgot my pillow and blanket. I grabbed them and ran out again._

" _I love You"_

" _I love you too son"_

_I walked back to the cave and saw Nala laying there._

"_Wow you're early!"_

"_Well I'm tired!"It was at least 9 o'clock I was tired too._

"_That makes two of us!" She smiled. I walked over there and said_

"_Lift your head up a little" She did and I fit the pillow under her head._

"_Thanks!"_

"_No Problem!" I walked next to her and put the blanket on top of her. I laid behind her._

"_Good night"_

"_Goodnight"_

" _I love you" I realized what I said and covered my mouth._

"_I love you too" Apparently she did the same thing. We looked at each other before at the same time talking gibberish quickly explaining how we let it slip and we usually say it to our parents._

"_Stop!" I yelled. I looked at her and looked at her for a while before I licked the right side of her mouth. Before I said _

"_Listen Nala I have to get this out. I've liked you for a while wait no I loved you forever… You're always nice to me.. every one thinks that since I am prince that im a jerk… but you.. you are the best and your always-" She licked me on the lips._

_I felt dizzy, I got my first kiss! She smiled before putting her neck on mine and saying _

"_Goodnight Simba"_

"_*Gulp* Good-Goodnight N-Nala"_

"_I love you"_

_I stood there and only one word went through my brain… YES!..._

"_I love you too"_

_Hey guys I really wanted to finish this chapter but I am really tired. I decided to continue it with my reviewers help. REMEMBER ANYNOMUS REVIEWS ARE ALLOWED FOR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIZUM AND FOR ENCOURAGEMENT! Thanks please leave feedback!_

_=================== Review! please_


	3. My Most Haunting Memory Part II

_I woke up slowly. Let me restate that I was vibrated up. As much as that sounds naughty but she was shivering. I realized I gave her the thin side of the blanket. Reluctantly I gave her back both sides and folded the blanket taco style on top of her without waking her. I laid down behind her again and fell silent. The sun hadn't rosen yet which for lions was way to early. Nala stopped shivering 5 minutes later but me on the other hand that was a different story. _

_As much as I would like to say something romantic like "The warmth of our love kept me warm!" It just wasn't true. I was freezing ! It was at least 35 degrees outside! I was sure I was moving a lot because soon Nala said_

"_Stop shivering your moving the whole floor…"_

"_I'm sorry I'm trying my hardest!" I never expected her to turn around and put almost her entire body on mine._

_She was extremely warm. I took off the top layer of the blanket and folded it back down so it was at full length and put it on me. She layed on top of me for a while until I fell asleep._

_I woke up again and Nala was resting her head on my shoulder. I saw the sun shine on her beautiful face. _

_It was time to wake up._

_I shook Nala slowly. _

"_Hey time to wake up!"_

"_5 minutes mom!"_

"_I am not your mother!" I said with a scary voice. Apparently it was enough for her to open her eyes._

"_Good morning"_

"_Good morning my love" She stared at me…_

"_Too soon?"_

"_Just right." She said as she licked my face._

"_How did you sleep?"_

"_Perfect…"_

" _Well.. You kinda are Perfect…" Another lick. It was weird now when I'm around her I'm nice. Not that funny rude …guy I was… why did she like me?_

" _I forgot to mention I have to go to my dads today._

"_That's fine"_

"_Same time tonight?"_

"_You Promise?"_

" _No… I Swear."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Trust me when I make a promise I always keep It. To bad for me I couldn't…_

" _Okay.."_

" _Can I tell you a secret?"_

"_You can tell me anything!"_

"_Okay… Truth is… I cant wait to marry you…" Once again She stared before licking me again. But this time she didn't stop. _

_She licked me forever but I had to stop to run to my dads. We said goodbye but that would be the last goodbye we would ever have. Except the one that was so abrupt… _

_That's my last memory of Nala. But the best we ever shared. I remember it everyday. I replay it in my mind trying not to forget one detail. Then the rest happened. The Gourge, The stampede, My uncle trying to help, My dad falling… It was all terror but that was the end… of the beginning._

_Hey guys its StonedMonk1 Hope you liked this. Next chapter is a different point of view It could be anyones Scars, Pummbas, Timons, nalas, Rafikis, or Sarabis. Do you like Rio or Alvin and the chipmunks? Then read my other stories! Please review _


	4. Where I am now

I remember almost everything about my child hood. The first couple of nights with Timon and Pumba how I constantly needed…well… needs I guess. I grew up and was having the time of my life! All of it ended when She came. Nala…

Nala's POV

I went back that night only to find no Simba . He wasn't there… He broke his promise and honestly a little bit of my heart. But my heart would be shattered only 1 hour later.

I went to his cave. But the thing was there was no Mufasa or Simba! They were always there at this time. He wasn't there but then where was he?

"Attention!" Wait what was going on?

"I have important news everyone please come here!" I walked over there. It was Simbas uncle Scar. What was he doing?

"I have saddening news please gather up!" I went next to my mom and got under her legs. Saddening? What was wrong! Why was Simba and his dad not here? What was going on!

"Simba and Mufasa… are… dead." My pulse stopped. My love… My friend… Gone forever and I didn't even know how to react. He told me he loved me only to *gulp* … die the next day. I felt the tears roll down my face. They were gone.

I didn't pay attention to what happened next but I do remember the hyenas come and Scar announce

"A world where Hyena and Lion can live together!"

I didn't care… I wanted Simba back.

A couple years later…

I didn't forget Simba but I tried to… The more I thought of him the more it hurt. The boy I loved was gone, forever… Scar made the Rock barren and dark. The sun hardly touched any of the land. It was always dark. It was lonely and cold all the time.

So I ran. I ran to find help and I needed it everyone was scared, dead, or hiding and it was time for it to end. Scar was a horrible king everyone except the other lionesses were still here. We were perishing and quite harshly if I may add.

I ran to a jungle and the surprising thing was I smelled something familiar… I kept running. I stalked a Warthog who was searching for a bug… He smelled different. I chased after him after he saw me and I saw him running for life. I didn't like to kill but I had to or else we would parish. I ran and ran and apparently he got caught in a tree root and a meercat was protecting him! I was about to kill until I heard roaring and bam! I was being shot backwards. I was being fought by another lion. He smelled familiar… I pushed him on his back and was ready to massacre when suddenly a voice cried

"Nala?" How did he know my name. I got off him.

"Is it really you?"

"Who are you"

"It's me… Simba…"

Sarabi's POV

My son… My handsome son… My husband…. I miss them so much. They were my boys, my men. And now they're gone. I often think about them… Every second of them in the week. How Mufasa would react to Simba being grown up. How Simba would look now with his dark red mane looking just like his father.

If they were alive I hope to find them….. Because they're my family and family never leave

Hey guys its Stoned Monkey 1 hope you liked this chapter even though its pretty short. I decided to do two POV's for you guys. Just for fun. REVIEW PLEASE AND READ MY OTHER STORIES HAVE A GOOD DAY AND GOD BLESS

PS The ending is going to be changed because I think I'm going to change the ending to make way for a sequel tell me what you think please!


	5. Beautifulest of all Roses

Hey guys This is the chapter when things start changing okay so thanks for reading the background story and now here is the main event PS. I would like 5 reviews before I make the next chapter.

Nalas POV

Simba… He's lying. I tackled him again this time, for some weird reason, with rage. This guy just really got me emotionally. I don't know why but he resembled someone I knew. But still Definitely not Simba.

"Stop Lying!" I put my claw near his throat.

"Hey lady just stop okay!" The meercat yelled. I looked at him. Well I was going to need something to eat since I'm on this journey to find someone who can help me. So… I pounced.

I was literally 5 centimeters away from him before me legs were caught and I was being thrown backwards. I swear I hit a tree. I was caught, and I was being carried for a while until I landed in something softer. It felt like a bed made out of nests. I looked up one last time.

"It doesn't matter if your Nala or not but I never let someone close to me die!" Simba… it was him. I felt myself fall back and slip into unconsciousness.

Simbas POV

I was so mad. Either Nala really doesn't remember me, Is really hungry, or isn't the Nala I remember. She said something that got me on the inside.

"_Stop Lying"_

It just struck me in the heart. So hard that I felt like I was close to fainting. I was blacking out constantly. Did she really forget who I was?

"Cutting it a little close there Simba" Timon said as he looked at me puzzled.

"Sorry I wasn't in-the-zone pops" I teased. Though it was clear he was confused.

"Okay okay, we knew each other when we were younger okay! Nothing more, nothing less." Of course I left the part out about the king thing. The way they were reacting to us being 'friends' I didn't think they could handle it. But I also left out the part where we actually love each other. Why? I didn't know maybe because she didn't remember me that much. But that didn't matter because one thing was for sure.

I didn't forget her.

1 Day later

Simbas POV

Well time to wake her up. It was fairly early in the morning. I got up and went to the watering hole. I got a leaf and put it on my back and strapped it around my torso, once I was done putting water in it. I saw her beautiful face and thought to myself "It's definitely Nala" I slowly took the water off my back and quietly poured water on her face. Her eyes opened slowly as she realized what was happening and she looked at me. It was almost like she was scanning my face. Her eyes opened even wider in bewilderment.

"Si-Simba… is it you"

"Well I don't think I'm anyone else" I grinned and surprisingly she did too.

"I'm sorry for trying to eat your friends"

" Haha It's okay."

"Where did you come from?"

" it's great to see ya!"

"So how's it going"

"Alright I'm just really glad you remember me"

"… Simba… How could I forget!" I smiled

"Wait until everyone finds out you've been here all this time" She said. I looked at her what did she mean?

"And your mother. What will she think?"

"She doesn't have to know!... No one has to know."

"Of course they do everyone thinks your dead!"

"Wait…They do?"

"Yeah Scar told us about the stampede"

"Wait… He did? What else did he tell you?..."

"What else matters your alive!... And that means… You're the king!"

"No I'm not…"

"Simba!"

"No I'm not the king! Maybe I was gonna be but that was a long time ago! Look I'm still the same guy but I just changed a little!"

She looked away.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean it. It's just… I don't know. Just please don't be mad at me! Because you know what!" She looked at me "I still love you okay!" I looked away.

I stared at the tree across from me. It was barely growing. Yet it looked so… perfect. I was shocked when Nala muzzled me and hugged me. She was pulling me to the floor. We lay there and kissed. Everything felt right. It was like filling a gap inside your heart that was there forever. Time and Space finally wasn't a problem. We had all the time in the world. Her beauty was everything compared to the tree and all the other trees in the world.

"I love you too" She said before we kissed even more and fell asleep.


	6. The End?

Hey guys I really thought I knew how to finish this story but I don't and honestly I think I found a little more interesting first chapter that I had a dream about. So I am very sorry to say I am going to discontinue this… I am very sorry but who knows maybe in a hundred years someone might continue this! (As if) So I am very sorry


	7. Not yet Continued the story

**Hey guys I am continuing this story. Here I go before I do something else I regret… JK. This is my 3****rd**** time writing this chapter! The first two times got erased so I am updating this as fast as possible.**

Nalas POV

He laid there perfectly sleeping and I couldn't help but he was just so peaceful. I also couldn't help but

admire his sharp facial features. They were perfect. He was perfect. But he didn't care all because of

something called Hakuna Mattata whatever that meant. But either way I could see it in his eyes. The

longing to go home just to see how it was doing. I couldn't blame him I want to go home now too. I cant

think of him not being there for more than a year. I missed him and by the time I went to sleep I was

still adoring him. And I realized either sleeping to defending he was always there. Always.

**That's it for now hopefully my computer will actually keep the next chapters.. Aggh I need a new computer.**


	8. Liar

**Here we go with another chapter! Hope you had a nice day!**

Simbas POV

I woke up and thought to myself _should I wake her up? I mean she might remember me. But she might forget me and maul me to death_. I took the choice to wake her up.

"N-Nala?" She stirred.

"*Yaaawwwnn* Oh good morning Simba! How did you sleep?" On any other day I would just say 'fine' but I didn't and in fact I slept more than fine. Everything was perfect! Everything was perfect because Nala found me.

"Perfect." I looked into her eyes and they were just… perfect. Everything about her was perfect and I couldn't help but admire her. It's safe to say we have both grown up a lot and we changed so much! I couldn't believe how long it has been since I last saw her. After years of playing Pinned Ya so much things are gone.

"Okay so about last night." I said as I looked at her.

"Ask away." She said sincerely towards me.

"Alright… What did you mean by Scar talking about the gorge?"

"I thought you knew. He said you died in the gorge."

"No I didn't. Even he knew that."

"Maybe he was trying to protect you?"

"Maybe… or he is doing something dangerous."

"It doesn't matter! You're alive!"

" Yeah… What does the Pride Lands look like now?" He tried to imagine the lush green grass and sunshine still there, unharmed.

"Well… It's been better…" What did she mean?

"Tell me now." She looked at the floor and then back at me.

"Alright here's what happened."

3 Hours Later.

"Simba!" I searched quickly for him. He was gone and I don't know where he went.

"Simba! Where are you!" I told him about the barren landscape, the never ending famine, and the hyenas (for some reason I almost typed coyotes!) and apparently it was too much for him. Man he was fast. He was out in less than a second. Where? I had no idea. But definitely not back home. I searched near the exit for the jungle and he didn't show up at all.

"S-…simba…" I was giving up and I couldn't do anything about it. My hope was diminishing slowly and I couldn't help it. Suddenly sniffling… and sobbing, and crying! Where was it coming from. I heard it come from the right side of me. And as I peered through the bushes I saw a sight that would scar me forever.

Simba was crying. And he defiantly wasn't going to stop soon.

"Simba!" I ran up to him and he didn't even notice. He was too deep in thought.

"What's wrong with me!" He yelled as he hit his head quite hard on the tree he was leaning on. After a thud and a sob I spoke to him.

"Nothing is wrong with you Simba! Why would you think that?"

"…" He was defiantly not going to move from that spot.

"You are the bestest friend I have ever known and you do not have anything wrong with you!"

" ARE YOU KIDDING!" I admit that scared me. He never yelled at me.

" I AM THE BIGGEST COWARD IN THE ENTIRE PRIDE! I RAN AWAY FROM HOME TO A CAREFREE PLACE TO HIDE MY FEELINGS! I CANT EVEN ACCEPT THE FACT THAT-"

" No Simba you can accept everyone."

"MY DAD IS DEAD! THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT! SO WHY WORRY! HUH! WHY WORRY YOU ASK! WELL MY DEAD IS GONE, MY MOM IS PARISHING, AND MY UNCLE IS FRAMING ME FOR SOMETHING I CANT EVEN CONFESS!"

"What do you mean!"

"… You want to know? Well here it is… I KILLED MY DAD OKAY!"

"What! No you didn't! Those wildebeests did! They just popped up!"

"AFTER I TRIED PRACTICING MY ROAR!" What! That's a lie he just wants to be alone.

"Y-YOU'RE LYING! SIMBA I KNOW WOULDN'T DO THAT!"

"… Well I am obviously not the old Simba you _knew_."

"I-I cant believe you killed your dad…" With those final words I ran away from him. Not caring what happened to him anymore. I didn't know him anymore…

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry for the late update just trying to get ready for tests.**

**Review Please!**


	9. Insane

**Hey guys! Its me! I havent updated since forever! I realize that you may lose interest in this story because it doesnt really have a plot. I just started typing and got to it! I decided to stretch the timing of them in the jungle.**

_What was i thinking? Trying to find help... The only person that could.. wait scratch that WOULD help us cant even get the courage to stop blaming himself._

Was it wrong that i just left him there and ran off? Well he did just confessed that he killed his dad. So of course i had two things run through my mind.

1. He was a murder! I better make a run for it before he gets me! Who knows what he learned out in the jungle.

2. He needs comfort! He is emotionally unstable! The least i could do is go up and nuzzle him!

I mean he would do it for me wouldnt he?

Wait... He's Simba! Then maybe i have a chance to change him back.

Maybe i can bring our moms! Maybe they can help him come back!

It was then i sprinted away wanting to grab out moms as fast as i can. The sooner the better.

Nala.

The one girl in my mind ever since i left. The only one i can trust with every single secret i can muster. And i just threw a secret that could hurt her.

I rammed my face into the tree until i was pretty sure i was getting a concussion. So i just started scratching it. My nails were immediatly turning from lethal long death machines to something you could find at a beauty salon. But i scratched so much my nails were retracting from pain. So i started punching it.

Eventually i had to stop from the tree being covered in my crimson DNA. I covered up my injured paw with a special leaf that healed infections and tied it securley with a vine quickly. I got up and limped to where Nala left.

She still had to be here right?

And indeed i saw her and she just stood there looking at the vast desert in front of her. What was going on inside that head of hers? My father always said

_"Girls are mysterious..." I looked up at him from that small disadvantage to being a cub._

_"You could write a book about them but youd never be finished. You know. They are constantly changing."_

_"Why Dad?"_

_"I dont knoow Simba, but the Great Kings of the Past must have made it that way. For some strange reason we may never know!"_

My Dad never talked about Girls. He preferred i figured it out on my own. But now that hes dead i guess that really isnt a option.

Stop! I thought as i took a step back and repeatedly ran my head into the new tree over and over again.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!" I yelled. I looked to my left and Nala... was gone.

Was it a mirage? Or was i really just losing my mind?

And then i realized... that was the reason i was unfit to be King.

Because in order to be the King, You have to be forgiving.

How can i be forgiving if i cant even forgive myself...


	10. Anger

**Hey you Guys! I finally updated! **

**YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**Sorry for being gone, School/Sports have been catching up, and I have been as busy as heck! I decided to update this story just to get this over with!**

**I'm thinking about reposting an old story that I took down. You've probrably never read it, and It took me a while to make it! So just wondering if I should!**

**Sorry for the wait! Here ya go!**

* * *

><p>"Mom!... Mom!" I yelled. I searched the pride, and she was nowhere to be found.<p>

Our cave was empty, she wasn't near the waterhole, where was she? I mean, she couldn't have gotten lost could she? I mean, I admit, She's old, but she cant get lost! She's a adult!

Well then again, the Pridelands isn't… In its best shape

I didn't even know this was my pride. Everything was so different… Things have changed ever since Simba left.

But He's a Murderer now! He probrably has a happ-…

* * *

><p><em>"… You want to know? Well here it is… I KILLED MY DAD OKAY!<em>

_"What?..."_

* * *

><p>… S-Simba.<p>

He_ was _a killer… But he didn't mean it did he? I mean he didn't intend to kill his dad right? He obviously couldn't have thought of that by himself! He was a cub! He was just like me! And he would have never had a grudge on his dad! Where would he even learn to kill? But he didn't kill him!

It was Manslaughter!

He didn't intend to… but… It just happened…

You cant predict something like that!

"Ahhh… Nala! Just the pretty kitty I was looking for!" The sheer cold voice said behind me.

Oh no… You cant predict anything.

"What do you want Scar?" I said harshly.

"Oh nothing Nala… I just heard you were looking for your mother… correct?" He said

"Yes." I said. Short and simple.

"Well… I just sent her on a hunt-"

"Why? You know the best out of everyone, that there is nothing more to hunt…"

"Maybe… But until she comes back, It's just me and_ you_…" I heard him purr his last word.

_Oh no._

* * *

><p>I stared at the tree until my blood went from a scarlet red, to a dull brown.<p>

I-i didn't mean it. I didn't mean to yell, I didn't mean to roar, I didn't mean to get rid of everyone's hope.

"Simba? Come here Big red!" I heard Timon yell.

I honestly didn't care.

"Simba?" Pumbaa said.

I heard the crinckling of leaves, then they appeared behind a huge leaf.

"Oh you see Pumbaa, Simbas still here!" I heard Timon whisper, quietly.

"I can hear you." I said.

"Really? Even out of that huge mane?" I heard him say again.

My scabs on my knuckles were healing. But they burst when I closed my fist.

And extened my claws…

"Whoah woah woah! Big boy! No need to get mad!"

"But I've been holding in for so long…" I whimpered. I desperately felt like clawing this tree down.

"Hey Simba… Is there anything you want to tell us?" I heard Pumbaa say. Pumbaa was always the understanding one. He always managed to bring me up. Somehow…

"Wel-"

"Pumbaa, Simba is fine!"

_Shank!_** (Yes… I did just use Shank!)**

My claws got stuck in the tree, about halfway through it…

"Whoa! Wowwie!" I heard Timon say, "How did you do that?! Last time I remember you didn't like to use force! Even when you did use force, You could never get that mad!"

"I don't know…" I said.

The story of my life.

"I-I don't know anymore…"

I let a tear roll down my face… Couldn't something go right for once?

"Who are you?" I heard someone say.

I instinctively moved my head towards the strange voice…

It was a lioness…

"You're on my land…" I growled. I was so not in the mood. "Who are you?"

"I am from the Pride Lands… My name is Sarabi.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Make sure to review!<strong>


	11. Forgiving

**Hey Guys! Sorry It's been so long! I'm trying to update every Sunday, Saturday, or Monday! But It's pretty hard with a family like mine, school like mine, and friends like mine! I hope you know that I do try to update as much as I can! I promise! **

**But surprisingly this chapter came faster than expected! It came 3 days earlier than it was supposed to so... Awesome!**

**Without further ado here is the next Chapter!**

* * *

><p>"S-Sarabi?" I said as I looked at her. No… not just her…<p>

Mom.

"I mean you no harm, but I need to find food for my Pride. The Pride is just about 3 miles away from here actually. It's called-"

"Pride Rock…" I replied, as the nostalgic feeling of sorrow swam through my brain.

"Y-Yes. How did you know?" She said as she moved her head closer to mine.

I quickly turned away from her. _I don't want her to know who I was, it was better to think of me as a kind loving cub, then a man slaughtering killer lion_.

"I've lived on this land for as long as I can remember, and I remember where all the Prides were." I replied as I looked at her.

_That _was a lie_; I never had to wander away from this place… I mean you wouldn't need to if you had Hakuna Mattata _

"Well… How far back can you remember?" She questioned, moving her head even closer to mine.

I moved my head even further away. I tried to pull my claws out of the tree trunk that I tried to claw down.

"There is no food here. You should go on your way." I said as I looked at her. As I struggled to pull out my paw, tugging and pushing.

"Then what do you survive on?" She interjected.

"You don't need to know…" I replied. _I didn't want my mom to know I eat bugs!_

"Please!" She replied, "My people are starving! If there's any food here that we can adapt to we have to know of it!"

"Ma'am" I said, "If the Pride comes all the way out here, What happens when we run out of food here? Then what?" I said as I finally pulled out my paw from the deep cuts in the tree. The Blood already dried, and stained the tree. I saw Timon and Pumba looking at me from behind the Ferns from the luscious Jungle. I motioned to them with my muzzle to go away.

"I would know that answer if you told me what you eat!" My mom yelled, growling.

"Your just like Nala…" I said under my breath.

"What?" She said defensively.

"Nothing." I said shortly. _Dangit! I can't mention Nala In front of my mom._ _She'll know that I know her!_

"What! You said something about me! Didn't you!" She exclaimed. _I don't remember you being SO defensive ma…_

"I said I eat insects!" I lied. _Well I mean technically It wasn't a lie, because I really DO eat grub, but I did lie to her about what I said. I don't want her to realize who I am! She'll ask me how dad died, and I'll have to tell her that I killed him…_

"Y-You eat B-Bugs?" She stuttered out. Half disgusted, but half interested.

"Y-Yes." I replied. _Well… I spilled the beans._

She gave me a questioning look. And then the look went away, and she just stood there looking at me for quite a while. _Oh no… She doesn't know that I'm me right?_

"You remind me of someone…" She said, arching her eyebrows. _Oh snap, she knows._

"I don't know what you mean." I replied, trying to get away from the topic at hand.

"You remind me of my previous mate…" She said as she got closer to my face. "He had the same colored mane, the same smell, the same eyes…" She was practically breathing on my face now. _Great the last thing I need right now is to be reminded that I look exactly like my father…_

"HEY LADY! BACK AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!" I heard a tiny voice behind me say. _No Timon! _ I turned around and saw Timon charging at my mom.

"Timon! Get back!" I yelled as I dived in front of him.

_Slash!_

"Aggghh!" I yelled as my mom scratched my stomach. Drops upon drops of blood fell onto the floor.

"Who is that Meer Kat!?" She yelled fiercely.

"My friend!" I replied, as I clutched my Stomach. "Timon! I told you to stay back!" I said quietly.

"I'm sorry Simba! But I thought she was threatening you!" He said.

"What did he call you?!" Sarabi asked me. _Timon if my mom doesn't kill you I will! Why did you have to say my name! _

"H-He calls me… S-Samba!" I replied as I got up," Yeah! He calls me Samba because… I-I can dance really well!" I said as I winced at how bad that lie was. I pushed myself up against a tree, that had a branch sticking out in front my torso.

"Your name?" She asked as she looked at me, giving me a confused look.

"Yes!" I said as I put up my arm on the branch and leaned on it, while giving her a cheesy grin and a nod.

"Is Samba?" She said as her face looked like a child that just ate 10 pickles.

"A-Absolutely!" I replied.

"Hey Sim-Samba!" Timon said as he remembered the lie I just told.

"What Timon?!" I said with clenched teeth.

"Umm… What happens if she finds…" He spoke in a deadly whisper, "Pumba?'

"What did he just say? " My mom asked again.

"Don't you ever stop asking questions?" I said before I immediately covered my mouth. Knowing that I just back talked my mom. Timon got up and ran into the bushes to find Pumba and get him away.

"How Dare you!" She yelled, obviously offended, "I –"

"Am the Queen of the Pride?" I answered.

"Yes. And you especially out of all the people in the world should not talk back to me." She said, unfazed. _Really ma? Your son is supposed to address you as Queen?_

"Sure thing, Queen. But there is no food here." I replied as I turned around and walked away.

"Please…" I heard a whimper. I turned my head towards the noise. _My mom was asking for my help._

"Please what?" I asked._ She never really asked me to do anything._

"Please Help me." She said as she put her head down. I turned around to face her.

"Well you never really addressed the problem." I said as I looked at her.

"My king is evil. He killed our Pride, there's no more food, no water, nothing." She said as tears began to drop from her eyes, on to the loosened, brown soil.

"Scar…" I said. She immediately looked up at me.

"Y-Yes… How do you know about him?" She asked me.

"Your mate was Mufasa, and your son was Simba." I said as I looked her into her eyes.

More tears streamed down her face.

"Y-Yes… "She said as she began to weep. She looked at me again, "How do y-you know about t-them?" She said as more tears streamed down her face.

"I-I uh…" I said too much. I need to think fast. "I saw them, in the gorge." I said.

"How?" She said as I looked at her.

"I was walking by. Observing the uh, Pride, and I saw Mufasa save Simba, but um…" I fell silent. I knew what happened next.

"I know…" She said, as she regained her composure.

"It's okay…" I said as I comforted my mom.

"But the new king, Scar, He's so vile, He'll work us all until were dead!" She exclaimed, "You have to help me!..." She said as she got quiet. "You have to help us…" She finished.

"Your son… Simba?" I asked.

"Yes?" She said. I turned around and looked at the tree that I had my paws stuck in.

"Did you miss him?" I said as I held back tears, talking to my mom and asking her if she really did remember me.

"Not only did I miss him," She said, "I loved him. As much as I loved his father." She said as I stared at the tree.

"What if there was a conspiracy?" I said as I held in more tears, each word getting harder to say without spilling tears.

"A conspiracy?" She asked confusingly. Not knowing what to say.

"Yeah… Would you still love your son?" I asked as a _plop _was heard.

"Of course I would!" She said in a happy tone.

"To what extent?" I yelled as I looked at her. My red eyes matching my pupils. Rows of golden brown rolled down my face, from the dirt that covered it.

She got quiet. "I still love my son today." She said confidently.

I stood there. _She loved me. After I thought she would hate me. At least that's what Scar said. Scar said Everyone would hate me. Even my parents. _

_He was wrong. He lied to me…_

"I'll help you." I said in a weak tone.

"What?" She said as she stared me down, and arched her eyebrows.

"I'm going to Kill Scar." I said as I looked at her. My eyes now red from anger.

"Do you want to kill Scar?" She asked me, Now looking scared.

_Of course I want to kill him! He lied to me! Things could've ended out different. Wouldn't it?_

_Well, if I stayed, Scar would've changed me. I wouldn't have been any different than him. Maybe even worse._

_Did I want to kill Scar?_

"… Let's go." I said as I walked away towards the Desert. She followed me suite.

"A king is forgiving." Sarabi said walking towards me.

I turned to look at her. She walked past me.

_A king is forgiving…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! This story is nearing to a finish! I will try to update as soon as possible!<strong>

**THE DATES FOR THE NEXT UPLOADS ARE ON MY PAGE! INCLUDING THIS STORY AND ALL OF MY OTHER ONES!**

**Thanks for reading! Rate and Review please! **


End file.
